


Lunch

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: NCIS
Genre: August Rush Challenge, Bingo, Community: 1-million-words, Community: ncis_bingo, Community: ncis_verse, Crime Scenes, Gen, Lunch, Prompt Fic, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-25 12:03:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/952859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jimmy breaks rule number 28</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lunch

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this August Rush image](http://i22.photobucket.com/albums/b346/haldoor/August%20Rush/solo-Jimmy_zps5a973061.jpg)
> 
> For my NCIS_Bingo card square "Hunger/Starvation." Also for my NCIS_Verse Bingo card square, "Anger."

"Palmer, what the hell are you doing?" Gibbs yelled, stepping out of the car.

Palmer looked down. "Uh, eating my lunch, Sir?"

"Yeah, why are you doing it at my crime scene?"

"Rule number 28, Jimmy; never eat at a crime scene!" Tony declared, emerging as well.

"I thought 28 was to never eat food _from_ a crime scene." Ziva said.

"That's a special DiNozzo corollary," Gibbs growled. "And I'm still not clear why Palmer here is contaminating my crime scene!"

"Or how he got here ahead of us." Tony added.

Ziva looked around. "And without Ducky, it seems."

"Enough!" Gibbs yelled.

"Uh, I'm not eating at your crime scene," Palmer said quietly.

Gibbs raised an eyebrow and looked down at his bitten apple. "Oh really?"

"Yes, Sir. _Your_ crime scene is happening at _my_ lunch."


End file.
